Burger joint
by Skovko
Summary: Seth, Roman and Dean are inside a burger joint. Dean is being an asshole and talking trash about people working in a place like that. The owner throws them out of there with some hard and honest words to take with them on the road. Seth returns next day to apologize for Dean's behavior.
1. Get out

Seth, Roman and Dean stepped up to the counter. They watched the woman with the dark brown, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail to avoid getting hair in anything. Her dark green eyes settled on them, and she walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Greetings, gentlemen," she said. "What can I get for you?"

Dean leaned sideways on the counter and read her name tag.

"Well, Bethany, we're hungry. Do you think you can handle feeding three big dogs, sweetheart?" Dean smirked.  
"Not with that attitude," Bethany said.  
"She got you there," Roman chuckled.

Seth pushed Dean out of the way and smiled at Bethany.

"Don't mind him," Seth said. "Can you make us three bacon cheese burgers with fries? To go, please."  
"That'll be 36 dollars," Bethany said.

Seth pulled out his credit card and paid for all three meals. Bethany went to the kitchen to place the order. She came back just in time to hear Dean start up again.

"Imagine having to work in a place like this," Dean said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bethany asked.

Dean smirked at her again. Clearly he was enjoying getting under her skin. She dealt with his kind from time to time. People with money thinking they were better than her.

"People could make something real out of their life instead," Dean said.  
"Get out," Bethany said.  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"But we already paid," Dean said.  
"Get out and I'll bring you your food when it's done. You're not welcome in here," Bethany said.  
"Let's just go outside," Seth said.

Seth gave Bethany a little apologetic smile while pushing Dean towards the door. Roman followed behind his two friends. Bethany watched through the open window as Seth and Roman leaned up against a car. She couldn't hear what Dean was saying but clearly the man was annoyed at being thrown out. He was kicking the dirt around and talking with big arm gestures. Once their food was done and packed, Bethany walked outside with everything in a bag.

"Finally!" Dean said.  
"Here you go," Bethany said.

Bethany handed Seth the bag.

"You and you..." Bethany pointed at Seth and Roman. "...are always welcome here another time. Have a nice day, gentlemen."  
"Fuck you!" Dean snarled.  
"No, fuck you!" Bethany snarled back. "I've dealt with people like you all my life who thinks they're so much better than me. I built this place from the bottom up and I'm damn proud of what I did. I might not make as much money as you but my house and my car are paid off and I live well."

Bethany turned around on her heel and walked back inside. Once behind the counter again, she looked out through the window to see Roman shake his head and Seth slap the back of Dean's head. Something was being said from Seth to Dean but she couldn't hear any of it. Seth looked in and locked eyes with her. She nodded at him and gave him a smile. A smile he returned before getting back into his car.


	2. An apology

Bethany had just opened the burger joint. She had put on the first pot of coffee when the door opened. She figured it was someone in there for a breakfast burger and a cup of coffee. She was surprised to see one of the three men from the day before.

"Are you here to complain about the food?" She asked.  
"No, the food was great," Seth answered. "I'm here to apologize."  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Seth," he answered.  
"Well, Seth, I won't accept that apology because you're not the one who has to apologize. You did nothing wrong," she said.

He walked up to the counter and sighed.

"I still feel bad though," he said.  
"Because you're a good man," she said.  
"I try," he said.

He gave her a smile, and she returned it with one of her own. They both chuckled lowly as if they were old friends bonding after a long time apart.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee's done in a few minutes if you want a cup. On the house," she said.  
"No thanks, I'm good," he said. "How about a date?"  
"A date? You don't know me," she said.  
"I know enough," he chuckled again. "You put Dean in his place. Something he deserved. Truth is that we've been falling apart ever since he left the place we work. Roman tries to hang on to the friendship but I wouldn't be hanging around Dean if it wasn't for Roman."  
"Wow, you went from asking for a date to telling your life story in under a minute," she laughed. "Impressive."

She held up her hand and showed him the white gold band on her ring finger.

"I'm married," she said.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he looked shocked at his own words. "Not sorry that you're married. Sorry that I asked you out. Fuck, I'm really digging myself further down here, aren't I?"  
"You are," she laughed again. "Relax, Seth. Come here."

She leaned over the counter and beckoned a finger in the air. He leaned over the counter too. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"There, that's as much as I can give," she said. "You're a good and funny man. Someone's gonna snatch you up one day."  
"Your husband is a lucky man," he said.  
"I'll make sure to tell my wife that you said that," she said.  
"Oh!" His eyes widened. "You're a lesbian?"

She nodded and smirked at him.

"So there never was a chance for me even if you had been single," he shook his head at his own stupidity. "Well, fuck me sideways. It's barely 8 AM and I'm just fucking up this day royally."

She chuckled and walked over to the coffee maker. She came back with the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee? You can get it to go," She said.  
"Sure, why not? To go," he said. "With a bit of cream, please."


End file.
